


a single black coffee

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “So for here or to go.”“For here.”The three noisy kids and their dad, all in the store. Fun.





	a single black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> from a twitter conversation where we determined siegfried was a coffee dad with good advice, and sandalphon is the poor barista who has to deal with their shit.

Sandalphon turns around when he hears the door open. He doesn’t look up, not bothering with pleasantries. Anyone who walks in here should know what he’s like by now. He had a reputation apparently.

“What can I get you.” 

He looks up now, Siegfried is standing in front of him. Ah, which kid would it be today. Sandalphon looks to the left, all three of them staring up at the menu. Why Lancelot was as well, he had no idea. They both knew he was going to get the same thing as Siegfried. 

“So for here or to go.” 

“For here.”

The three noisy kids and their dad, all in the store. Fun.

He turned around, grabbing two mugs and setting them underneath the brewers. While it wasn’t ideal to brew coffee like this, it was the only way to keep up with the demand. They’d do a pour over on special request, even if no one ever asked. He placed the two brew coffees on the counter in front of Siegfried, and turned his attention to the other two.

He leaned against the pastry case, and pointed to Percival. “You, half sweet strawberries and cream, no whip.” Percival didn’t answer, narrowing his eyes. How dare he, the barista who never leaves and always is here, get his order right. It was likely a ‘how dare you be so rude and forward’ thing. Sandalphon didn’t care. He pointed at Lancelot next. “You, already on the counter.” He look briefly affronted, like Sandalphon was making wild assumptions. What if he got a different drink? Unlikely. He pointed at Vane next. “You.” Vane perked up. “What do you want.”

Lucifer floated in behind Sandalphon, hearing him being short with the group. It was usually only the two of them who worked there, with the exceptions of a handful of others. “Hold that thought.” Sandalphon knew that Vane still hadn’t decided, he could get Lucifer to start on Percival’s drink. He picked up a clear plastic cup, disregarding the for here aspect of his. He began scribbling into the boxes, muttering to himself as he filled them out. He walked over to the bar where Lucifer was waiting. “Could you-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the plastic cup was being taken from his hands.

“Of course.”

He flushed, and Lucifer’s fingertips lingered on his as he took the plastic cup. Sandalphon drew his hand back quickly. “Hey! Sandy! I’m ready to order.” Vane’s excited voice rang through the store. Right. Work, he had to do work.

“Don’t call me that.”

“What should I call you then?”

“My name. What did you want.” He snapped, leaning on the pastry case again.

He points at the menu. “That one, the triple mocha, with everything. The whipped cream, the chocolate drizzle,  _ everything. _ ” 

Sandalphon turns his head to look at the board. Of course. He always picked whatever crazy seasonal thing they had, why should he be surprised. He picked up a cup, “I’m assuming you want a grande.” He already knew Percival would get a grande, it was pretty standard. He only deviated from that when there was another strawberry drink on the menu. Vane nodded enthusiastically, and Sandalphon scribbled it down. He slid the cup down the counter to Lucifer, who was ahead of him and already beginning the prep. 

“If I say it’s free, will you leave and never come back.”

Siegfried smiled, it was always surprisingly soft. “You know that’ll never happen.”

“I know.” 

The transaction went smoothly, save for Percival and Vane bickering over who’s drink was better. Percival knew that he was objectively right, but Vane refused to back down. Lancelot had already sat down at a table near the hand off and was trying to disguise that he added sugar and milk to his coffee lest he disappoint Siegfried.

God they were so  _ noisy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is of little to no importance but the store layout is based on my old one l m a o


End file.
